1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electric installations, and in particular to a power conditioner for circuit breaker panel and method of use.
2. Background of the Invention
Houses and business typically have a circuit breaker panel at the point where distribution power from the local power distribution system enters the structure. These circuit breaker panels typically incorporate sector circuit breaker bus bars electrically connected to the distribution power lines through a main circuit breaker, and sector circuit breakers electrically connected to each sector circuit breaker bus bar.
It would be desirable to condition the electric power arriving at the sector circuit breaker bus bars.